Even if saving you sends me to heaven
by Lalittledark
Summary: Hisoka a toujours été cachée des autres. Elle ne sait pas à quoi ressemble les gens, ni le monde, hormis son frère. Un jour, il décide enfin de la sortir et de l'emmener avec lui, dans l'Académie Kurosu. A peine arrivée, elle commence à faire des rêves étranges et des flash-back d'une vie inconnue lui revienne...(PS: seule Hisoka est à moi, bien sûr!) ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

Elle était sûre que ça cachait quelque chose. On ne fait pas inscrire quelqu'un dans une école deux mois après la rentrée quand même ! Mais bon pour l'instant elle était trop heureuse d'aller enfin dans une école et de rencontrer des gens avec qui elle pourrait parler voire devenir amie. Son frère la laissait enfin sortir de chez elle, elle qui n'a connu que des précepteurs pour lui enseigner les bonnes manières des sangs purs et tout le reste. Eh oui, Hisoka était une sang pure et pas des moindre : elle faisait partie du clan Kuran. Kaname a toujours été trop protecteur envers elle et ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il la séquestrait chez eux, et apparemment personne n'était au courant de l'existence d'Hisoka. Donc c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle se demande pourquoi seulement à ses 17 ans, il accepte qu'elle parte à l'Académie Cross, celle dont il faisait parti ainsi que plusieurs vampires de classe noble et des humains. Et c'est comme ça que, dans la voiture qui l'emmenait à l'Académie, son esprit commença à divaguer entre l'imagination des futurs -peut-être beaux, elle l'espérait- garçons de la Night Class et ceux de la Day Class.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, signe qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'auto-propolsa dehors par impatience de découvrir un endroit nouveau. Ce qui lui vit d'atterrir par terre, assise, les genoux contre elle, devant son frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité et d'un homme avec des lunettes et une queue de cheval, enveloppé de plusieurs couches de vêtements et de couvertures. Pourtant Hisoka réussi à le reconnaître puisqu'il était un ami de ses défunts parents. Le célèbre hunter et directeur de l'Académie Cross : Kaien Kurosu.

\- Ravi de voir que tu as hâte d'entrer dans ma fabuleuse école, Hisoka, lui sourit le directeur.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi et c'est surtout que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que la demeure Kuran, dit Hisoka en lançant un regard noir à Kaname qui ne fût pas effrayer le moins du monde.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'était pour ton bien. Mais ne rentrons pas dans le sujet tout de suite, coupa Kaname voyant sa sœur prête à riposter. Pour l'instant, on va monté tes affaires et ensuite sera venue l'heure d'aller en cours.

Hisoka grommela et pris ses valises avant que son frère n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, passa les grilles d'entrées et alla dans une direction quelconque. Sauf qu'encore un peu énervée contre son frère, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et lui fonça malencontreusement dedans.

\- Putain tu pouvais pas regarder devant toi ?!

Lorsqu'Hisoka releva la tête, elle vit un garçon, plutôt beau, aux cheveux et aux yeux argentés.

\- Oh super une sang pure et une Kuran en plus... , dit il froidement.

Dommage qu'il était aussi beau qu'il était froid et, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était déjà relevé et pointait un revolver sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Kuran vient foutre ici ?

\- Je ... je suis nouvelle, répondit elle tant bien que mal, effrayée par cet homme aux cheveux argentés.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher et une voix masculine dire :

\- Zero arrête ! Fait pas ça !

Ah le directeur. Avec Kaname. Directeur qui courait presque vers eux et arracha le revolver des mains de, si elle avait bien entendu, Zero.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! As-tu une bonne raison pour sortir ton arme ?

\- Rien que le fait qu'elle soit un vampire est une raison.

Après avoir cracher cette dernière phrase, il reprit son arme et partit. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'Hisoka prit conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était : à genoux sur le sol et elle avait la même couleur au visage qu'une tomate.

\- Je suis désolé. Il a toujours été comme ça, surtout que sa famille a été massacré par un vampire au sang pur, s'excusa le directeur.

\- Et puis Kiryû a l'arme facile, je trouve. Mais pour l'instant, on doit aller en cours. Et porter tes bagages a ta chambre, Hisoka, dit Kaname.

Ils partirent en direction opposée que celle qu'Hisoka avait prise au départ. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment où plusieurs filles criaient des noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Heureusement que le garçon de tout à l'heure avait l'air de gérer un peu leur trop plein d'énergie. C'est pourquoi que, lorsqu'elles les virent arriver, quelques "KANAME-SAMA" jaillirent avant d'être tus par la présence respectée de Kaien Kurosu. Ils entrèrent donc sans encombres au "Pavillon de la Lune" et, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hisoka qui était assez timide, ils ne rencontrèrent personne jusqu'à ce que Kaname s'arrête et lui dit que derrière cette porte se trouvait sa chambre qu'elle partageait seule et qu'il viendrait la chercher dans dix minutes, le temps qu'elle se prépare.

Ils la laissèrent seule et elle rentra dans sa chambre. La pièce était magnifique. Un grand lit à baldaquin était au centre avec une grande armoire sur sa droite et une commode sur la gauche contre le mur ainsi qu' une fenêtre juste à côté du lit, avec d'épais rideaux. Hisoka se trouva chanceuse, elle qui détestait la lumière du soleil. Mais ce qu'elle trouvait splendide c'était que la chambre soit en bleu foncé et blanc, ses deux couleurs préférées. On aurait dit que la chambre avait été faite pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Elle savait aussi que rien n'avait été choisi au hasard et pour ça elle remerciait intérieurement son frère. Elle alla voir la salle de bain qui était aussi belle que la chambre et enfila l'uniforme blanc qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire puis alla retirer son ruban bleu qu'elle mettait dans ses cheveux bruns mi-long en serre-tête pour le remplacer par un ruban blanc.

Peu après, Kaname vint la chercher et l'emmena dehors. Ils passèrent devant les furies sans personne avec eux. Ils étaient déjà en cours d'après Kaname. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment et arrivèrent à une salle de classe. Hisoka entra dans la salle à la suite de son frère et elle se retrouva devant une classe remplie de vampires de classe noble qui la regardaient sceptiquement dont un aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus azur.

\- Je vous présente une nouvelle élève de la Night Class. Ma jeune sœur Hisoka Kuran.

La révélation de Kaname et les chuchotements des autres élèves comme quoi personne n'avait entendu parler d'une soit disant sœur Kuran ne firent qu'augmenter la gène d'Hisoka. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit elle en souriant et en s'inclinant.

\- Ravi également, lui répondit un garçon blond aux yeux émeraudes en prenant et en embrassant le dos de sa main.

Les joues d'Hisoka prirent une jolie teinte rose. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que son frère ou même l'autre Zero. Bizarrement, elle se mis à regarder en direction du blond aux yeux bleus qui était, soit disant passant, pas mal non plus. Il la regardait encore fixement. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était devant elle.

\- Ah Takuma, j'aimerai que tu serves de protecteur à Hisoka. Restes toujours avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Et aussi, fais lui rattraper les cours qu'elle a manqué.

\- Très bien Kaname.

Hisoka jubilait. Elle allait passer toutes ses journées au côté d'un garçon qui lui plaisait énormément.

Les cours de la nuit se passèrent sans encombre. Hisoka s'était assise à côté de Takuma, plus par obligation que par choix vu que c'est lui qui devait lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait vraiment. Surtout que le premier cours avait plutôt consisté à la présentation des élèves de la Night class.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été un peu énervée après Kaname, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient un cousin qui se nommait Senri Shiki. Elle savait enfin comment s'appelait l'autre qui la regardait bizarrement quand elle est arrivée : Hanabusa Aido. Mais ce qui la gênait, c'était ce Akatsuki Kain; parce qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu et elle avait beau se creuser pour se rappeler d'où elle l'avait vu, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Tant pis, elle verrait ça plus tard.

Quand enfin arriva le moment béni de rentrer et donc d'aller se coucher, elle sauta sur ses pieds et sorti rapidement de la salle. Pas si rapidement que ça en fin de compte puisque son "nouveau garde du corps" la rejoint juste ensuite. Ils firent le trajet du bâtiment où ils avaient cours jusqu'à leur dortoir sans prononcer un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu se dire de toute façon ? Elle se mit à jouer avec sa frange, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui les menaient jusqu'à leur chambre et Hisoka se dirigea vers la sienne.

\- Tiens, ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. Kaname ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard, dit Takuma avec un sourire.

Il alla près de sa chambre à lui.

\- Bonne nuit, dit timidement Hisoka en rentrant dans sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit,lui répondit-il chaleureusement avant qu'elle ne ferme sa porte.

À l'intérieur, Hisoka souffla un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de vampires rassemblés d'un coup. Elle pouvait dire merci à son frère pour l'avoir cachée toutes ces années sans qu'elle n'est eu le droit de voir personne, pensa-t-elle suspicieusement. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de ranger ses affaires avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse pour elle. Elle mit ses vêtements dans la commode et dans l'armoire et le reste dans la salle de bain tout en pestant contre Kaname. Elle sorti une robe de nuit, sa préférée, celle en soie à bretelle qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui épousait assez bien ses formes généreuses. Ça avait beau être un simple vêtement pour dormir, elle l'adorait quand même.

En rangeant sur un cintre son uniforme dans son armoire, elle se rendit compte qu'une sorte de ligne était gravée, ayant la forme d'une petite porte. Elle appuya sur la forme qui s'ouvrit. Hisoka resta interdite mais sa curiosité en avait décidé autrement. Elle poussa un peu plus la "porte" et regarda ce qu'il y avait derrière, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle vit une chambre, assez bien rangée, puis elle entendit deux voix. Elle reconnut celle de Takuma, ce qui confirma son hypothèse comme quoi sa chambre donnait bien sur celle de Takuma. Non, décidément, Kaname ne laissait rien au hasard.

Elle referma l'ouverture et se glissa enfin sous ses draps, qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, sentaient la lavande. Puis, sur cette douce pensée, elle partit dans les bras de Morphée après une nuit qui l'avait épuisée.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ouvrit les yeux en fin d'après-midi lorsqu'une voix masculine lui demandait si elle était levée ou pas. Encore endormie après cette longue journée agitée et peuplée de rêves étranges, elle se leva mollement et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se posta devant l'entrée de sa chambre en tenant la porte grande ouverte et se retrouva donc en (quasiment) petite tenue devant un Aido en uniforme gêné et avec les joues rouges. Il tourna vivement la tête.

\- Je ... je ... suis désolé ... Kaname m'a chargé de venir voir si tu étais réveillée puisque Takuma a eu quelque chose d'important à faire... , balbutia-t-il.

Le voir comme ça, rougir de façon assez mignonne plus la prononciation du nom de son frère et de celui de son "garde du corps" eut pour effet de la réveiller instantanément. C'est ce moment là que choisit son cerveau pour lui rappeler devant qui elle était et comment elle était habillée. Elle sursauta presque et se cacha à moitié derrière la porte. Elle décida tout de même de lui répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle la tête baissée, un peu honteuse par la tenue dans laquelle elle s'était présentée. Dis à Kaname que je serais prête dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle ferma la porte puisqu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle l'entendit partir et couru jusqu'à la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, enveloppée dans une serviette, elle alla prendre son uniforme et se changea. Enfin prête et toute fière d'elle pour n'avoir pris que vingt minutes, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où son frère l'attendait. Elle se tapa le front avec le plat de main, sortit de sa chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clef. Elle descendit les marches du dortoir pour se retrouver dans le hall. Elle vit Takuma qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh bonjour Hisoka ! Dis moi voudrais-tu qu'on aille visiter l'académie ? Comme tu es nouvelle autant te faire connaître un peu et puis on a une bonne heure devant nous avant le début des cours.

Elle resta sonnée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas. Mais Aido m'a dit que Kaname m'attendait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sait que tu es avec moi vu que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te proposer pour visiter.

Elle ne dit rien et le suivit tandis qu'il allait dehors. Ils firent un tour autour des bâtiments. Hisoka était agréablement surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce tordu de directeur (bien qu'elle le respectait énormément) qu'il pouvait avoir des idées aussi bonnes. Parce qu'il allait l'avouer : les jardins de l'académie étaient vraiment très beaux. Plusieurs chemins de dalles étaient entourées de parterres de fleurs colorées et des arbres formaient des allées. On se serait cru dans un rêve. Même si c'était simple, les couleurs et la disposition des plantes et autres avaient quelque chose de charmant presque d'envoûtant. Ça semblait peut-être exagéré mais elle se sentait si bien à regarder le vent faisant voler les pétales des fleurs des cerisiers (NDA : la rentrée se fait au mois de mars au Japon) qui étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, délimitant le périmètre de l'académie, avec le ciel qui commençait à se colorer d'un beau rouge sang. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper par la douce brise.

Elle en oublia complètement Takuma et le reste. Son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car elle repensa au "rouge sang" ce qui lui tordit son organisme. Elle avait faim, il lui fallait du sang. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu et Kaname lui avait toujours interdit les Bloods Tablets. Elle se tourna vers Takuma qui s'était assis sur le banc juste à côté d'eux et qui la regardait inquiet. Son instinct lui disait d'aller le mordre mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol ce qui alerta son garde du corps qui se jeta sur elle et qui l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du trop s'approcher. Elle plongea sur sa gorge et le mordit sans cri égare.

Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir se nourrir un peu. Surtout que son sang avait quelque chose de plus... doux, par rapport à celui de Kaname. Mais elle s'arrêta une ou deux minutes après avoir commencer lorsqu'elle sentit comme une présence vampirique en plus des leurs dans les environs. Elle lécha le cou de Takuma pour "récupérer" les dernières gouttes de sang et se leva. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait étrangement, encore un peu surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'aida à se relever et lui dit en rougissant et en baissant les yeux :

\- Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer mais j'avais trop faim, et comme Kaname m'interdit les Bloods Tablets...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, répondit-il tout aussi souriant qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire a Kaname ! Normalement je n'ai pas le droit non plus de boire un autre sang que le sien...

\- Promis.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant vers les rangées d'arbustes.

\- Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi, je me trompe ?

\- Il me semble aussi.

Hisoka avança de quelques pas et sentit quelque chose bouger derrière un mur de haie pas loin d'eux. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et fit brûler le bout de haie à l'endroit où "ça" avait bouger. Feu qui fut stoppé par de la glace. Puis elle fit apparaître une sorte de barrière invisible qui envoya l'être un peu plus loin. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pensa Hisoka, surtout que ça faisait un moment qu'il les suivait.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais à nous suivre ?!, tonna Hisoka. Déjà à la rentrée tu me regardais comme si j'étais un alien mais en plus maintenant tu m'suis ?!

Aido se releva, épousseta son uniforme, la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose.

Hisoka le regarda hébétée. Elle faillit exploser de rire mais se contint au dernier moment.

\- La seule chose que j'ai caché dans ma vie c'est mon existence et ce n'est même pas moi qui l'est voulu. Alors que veux-tu que j'ai comme secret ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est comme même étrange la façon dont t'es presque jeter sur Takuma alors que tu reçois pourtant le sang de Kaname.

\- En quoi cette histoire te concerne ? Si Takuma n'aurait pas voulu que je le morde, il se serait débrouiller tout seul. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux que je l'ai mordu et pas toi ?, balança fièrement Hisoka.

Une exclamation négative s'en suivit ainsi qu'une dispute. Et pour finir deux gamins boudant dos à dos sous l'amusement de Takuma qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusque là.

\- Les amoureux ?

\- QUOI ?!, dirent en coeur Hisoka et Aido.

\- Ah, vous ne le niez pas.

Les deux rougirent en même temps en se rendant compte de leur bêtise.  
\- Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en classe, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Surtout toi Aido, il ne faut pas que tu oublies de saluer tes chères fans.

\- AH OUIIIIIIIIIIII !, cria Aido en s'enfuyant vers leur dortoir.

Hisoka et Takuma se regardèrent amusés et soupirèrent face au comportement puéril de leur camarade. Finalement ils le suivirent pour aller en classe.  
Plus tard, après les cours, Hisoka rentra avec son cher "garde du corps" à leurs chambres.

Elle tombait légèrement de sommeil pendant les cours et elle commençait à vaciller en montant les escaliers. Malheureusement ses pieds n'avaient pas décidé d'être très coopératifs. Elle loupa une marche et un début de chute démarra. Elle se sentit tomber mais deux bras puissants la retint. Elle sut que ce n'était pas Takuma puisqu'il la regardait d'en haut des escaliers, ce n'était pas Aido puisqu'il était parti bien avant elle ainsi que quelques autres. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour voir qui était son "sauveur". Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir affaire à lui. Akatsuki Kain la tenait dans ses bras comme une princesse au milieu des escaliers. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants puis tourna vivement la tête, rougi un peu, et bafouilla un discret "merci" et descendit de son perchoir.

Elle continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre sans un coup d'œil pour lui ou pour ce pauvre Takuma qui la regardait, incompréhensif. Hisoka entra dans sa chambre et ne prit pas le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée par les émotions que son petit cœur avait subit au cours de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka se réveilla en sursaut vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle poussa un grognement très peu féminin en voyant l'heure affichée à son réveil. C'était un crime de lèse-majesté de se faire réveiller par un quelconque bruit bizarre sortit de nul part. Elle se tourna sous ses draps et essaya de se rendormir. Après plusieurs minutes peuplées de bruissement de draps, Hisoka fut bien obligée de se dire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Encore moins après le rêve des plus étranges. Une histoire de deux âmes soeurs ou un truc dans ce genre. En plus, elle n'avait aucun souvenir des visages ou de ce qu'il s'était passé précisément. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle verrait plus tard.

Elle décida de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides de la douche et une serviette entourée au niveau de sa poitrine qui cachait sa nudité. Elle choisit une simple robe rose pâle qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux qu'elle mit avec des collants blancs et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur que la robe. Une fois habillée, l'envie de lire en attendant que les cours commencent la prit. Et une seule personne était capable de satisfaire ce désir, c'était son cher garde du corps attitré et soit il était dans sa chambre soit avec Kaname ou autre part mais c'était assez rare qu'il sorte du pavillon de la Lune le jour. Bizarrement, son intuition lui disait que là où était son frère, Taluma l'était aussi.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son frère. En marchant, elle repensa au rêve plus qu'étrange qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de telle chose ? Elle ne faisait jamais de rêves prémonitoires ou autre donc c'était sûrement autre chose.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta en voyant que le bout de couloir qu'elle devait traverser avait des fenêtres. Sans rideaux. Et le seul moyen pour passer était de marcher à quatres pattes en dessous. Bon, il fallait devoir y aller. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre par terre, elle se dit qu'elle était ridicule à penser ce genre de chose. Elle n'aimait pas la lumière du soleil mais il y avait des limites. Elle soupira et marcha vite devant les fenêtres, tête baissée et yeux mi-clos. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre de Kaname et entra sans frapper. Bingo. Takuma y était. Au moment où elle était entrée, ils avaient stoppé toute discussion. Elle s'avanca vers eux sous le regard sévère de son frère et dit :

\- Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger en pleine après-midi mais Takuma, aurais-tu des mangas à me prêter ?

\- Euh oui, répondit le concerné, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça à cette heure-là ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir et j'ai envie de lire.

\- Non tu ne liras pas, la coupa Kaname, comme tu n'as pas l'air de savoir quoi faire, tu vas enfin pouvoir rattraper les cours que tu as louper.

\- Mais..., commença Hisoka.

\- Pas de mais. Pour une fois, fais moi plaisir et part avec Takuma travailler un peu.

Elle râla un peu, le traita silencieusement de papa poule, mais fit ce que lui avait demandé Kaname. Ils quittèrent sa chambre et se dirigèrent vers celle de Takuma. Ils passèrent juste devant le couloir aux fenêtres. Une idée éclair traversa son esprit lorsqu'elle vit qu'une des fenêtres était légèrement entre-ouverte.

Elle l'ouvrit aussi silencieusement et aussi rapidement. Elle se hissa sur le rebord et, avec un dernier regard pour Takuma qui ne s'était pas -encore- retourné, elle sauta de la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'elle était une vampire parce qu'elle doutait fortement de son atterrissage en tant qu'humaine du haut du premier étage. Elle avait atterrit sur un genoux, les pieds touchants le sol et se retenant sur ses deux mains. D'habitude elle se receptionnait mieux que ça sur ses pieds. C'est vrai que laisser une personne qui avait la gentillesse de s'occuper tout ça alors qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire lui faisait un peu de peine mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rattraper ses fichues leçons.

Elle se releva, courut un peu droit devant elle et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Zéro Kiryû qui la regardait bizarrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Kuran ?

Elle eût un moment d'hésitation mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, elle entendit une voix masculine crier son nom. Eh bien, Takuma n'avait pas mit longtemps à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle attrappa Zéro par le bras et, n'étant pas loin des écuries, le traîna là-bas. Elle ignora ses protestations ainsi que ses questions et l'emmena dans le premier box vide : celui près de l'entrée. Elle le forca à s'asseoir dans l'angle en dessous de l'ouverture et se colla à lui pour éviter qu'il ne bouge de trop. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit Takuma se rapprocher.

Comme Zéro ne s'était pas arrêté de râler, Hisoka fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour le faire taire : elle l'embrassa. Il avait arrêter de bouger et ne la repoussait pas. C'était plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et surtout très en constraste avec le genre de personne qu'il était. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas son premier baiser -même si elle en doutait fortement- parce que elle, si on enlevait les fois où elle embrassait son frère étant petite, oui. Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Takuma n'était plus dans les environs.

Elle se leva et vit que Zéro la regardait d'une drôle de façon. Quoi de plus normal vu qu'une Kuran, vampire au sang pur, avait embrassé un Kiryû, vampire hunter issu d'une longue lignée de hunter. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à sortir. Il la suivit et à l'entrée des écuries, elle s'arrêta.

\- C'est le premier moyen qui me soit passé par la tête pour te faire taire. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas me faire repérer, lui expliqua Hisoka dos à lui.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla plus loin. Si Kaname apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'assumerait mais elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure tout de même. Oh et puis ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui elle embrassait ou autre ! De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas se marier avec son frère. Elle savait que leurs parents s'étaient marier en tant que frère et soeur mais elle trouvait ça trop bizarre de se marier ou même d'avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Donc non elle ne passerait jamais le reste de sa vie avec son frère, même si c'était pour garder la pureté du sang. Son frère restera son frère et non son mari ! Elle pensait à tout cela en marchant dans les jardins de l'académie.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se stoppa et regarda aux alentours. Rien. C'était assez bizarre pourtant puisqu'elle ressentait une présence. Si ça avait été Takuma, il se serait montré depuis longtemps. Elle sentit quelque chose arriver dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Kaname.

\- Hisoka, ce n'est pas très gentil de rendre chèvre se pauvre Takuma. Il est très inquiet depuis que tu es partie en douce.

Hisoka ne répondit pas, elle savait que cela risquait de l'enfoncer encore plus.

\- Surtout pour te cacher ensuite avec Kiryû, et ne le nie pas, il y a encore un peu de son odeur sur toi.

Grillée. En même temps, ça aurait été étonnant qu'il ne le devine pas. Oh et puis zut !

\- Oui et alors j'étais avec lui ? Tu peux très bien m'engueuler parce que j'étais avec, je m'en fout ! Tu pourras toujours dire ce que tu veux à propos des garçons avec qui je suis parce que je ne passe plus de temps avec toi, tu sais très bien que je ne voudrais jamais de relation amoureuse ou quoi que se soit d'autre avec toi !

Elle reprit son souffle après sa tirade. Non, c'est vrai, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de rapport avec ce qu'il lui reprochait au départ mais c'était sorti d'un coup et cela faisait du bien ! Il la regardait de son éternel regard froid.

\- Oui je sais tout ça mais je n'aime pas qu'on touche à toi, lui répondit-il finalement.

\- Arrête de jouer les frères protecteurs et Zéro ne m'a rien fait c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Quelle conne ! Elle s'était vendue toute seule ! Elle se serait volontiers taper la tête contre un mur mais malheureusement pas de mur dans les environs.

\- Quand vas-tu te comporter enfin comme une personne digne de ton rang ? Surtout que demain à lieu le sommet des vampires nobles.

Le ton glacial que Kaname avait employé lui avait donné des frissons. Et le sommet ! Elle l'avait oublié !

\- Mais pour l'instant, maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé, tu vas enfin pouvoir étudier un peu.

Elle soupira et le suivit jusqu'au pavillon de la Lune. Là-bas, il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre à la gauche de celle d'Hisoka : celle de Takuma. À l'intérieur, il lui dit d'attendre ici et de ne surtout pas bouger.

Elle s'assit sur le lit près de la porte et deux minutes plus tard, c'est un Takuma essoufflé ,aux joues légèrement rosies dû à sa course à travers l'académie à la recherche d'Hisoka, qui la rejoint. En la voyant, il lui adressa un sourire adorable et lui dit qu'il était rassuré de la voir ainsi. Elle se sentit fondre et s'excusa le plus sincèrement possible. Après, ils se mirent au travail mais ce fut assez rapide puisqu'Hisoka avait déjà vu ce qu'ils avaient fait avec ses precepteurs. Ils allèrent ensuite se changer chacun de leur côté et, une fois ceci fait, ils allèrent en cours.

Quand Hisoka alla se coucher, elle se dit que tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait vraiment servit à rien. Enfin bon, ce n'était rien comparé à la soirée qu'elle allait passé le lendemain. Elle s'endormit donc sur cette douce pensée.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde :) voici donc le quatrième chapitre de EISYSMTH ! Je sais que, dans les trois premiers, l'action est un peu laborieuse mais promis, je vais essayer de me rattraper à partir de celui-ci ! Je pense que vous avez compris aussi que Yuuki n'existe pas dans cette fiction ... Désolée pour les personnes qui l'adore.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) !

Hisoka dormait profondément lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. En s'approchant du lit, il se mit à penser qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kaname l'avait gardé cachée. Elle semblait si fragile, tel un petit oisillon à peine sorti de sa coquille. Ses cheveux formaient un halo brun autour de son visage. Un ange des ténèbres, une princesse Kuran. Elle gémit et bougea dans son sommeil. Il sursauta de peur de se faire prendre. Finalement, il vit qu'elle dormait toujours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et tenta de faire ralentir le rythme de son pauvre cœur de vampire. Voyant quelques rayons de soleil passer au travers du rideau, il se dirigea vers la porte et partit.

Elle se réveilla en entendant des éclats de voix près de sa porte. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à entendre, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil fut "... fous près de sa chambre...". Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elles parlaient, et à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle se mit en position assise tout en se frottant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son odorat de vampire lui dise qu'il y avait une autre odeur que la sienne. Bizarre ... D'autant plus que les voix avaient disparu après une vague de froid. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer son frère.

\- Bien, tu es réveillée. Tu vas pouvoir te préparer pour le sommet. Ne fais pas cette tête là, s'il te plaît, tu m'as toujours demandé pourquoi tu devais rester à la maison et maintenant que tu peux sortir, tu n'es toujours pas satisfaite ? Tu es une bien ingrate petite sœur. Takuma, s'il te plaît, entre lui donner sa robe.

Comment ça "Takuma entre" ? Elle était en chemise de nuit, dans son lit. Après Aido ... Elle tressaillit et se cacha tant bien que mal sous son drap en le voyant arriver. Il entra, un carton entre les mains, mais baissa les yeux dès qu'il la vit. Il déposa vite le carton près du lit et se dépêcha de sortir. Ce qu'Hisoka ne loupa pas, c'est le regard amusé de son frère. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Hisoka se regarda encore et encore dans le miroir. Son frère pouvait peut-être être pénible par moment mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il est du goût, ou alors il connaissait très bien ses goûts. La robe était bleue nuit, en soie, avec une ceinture qui lui marquait la taille et elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. La robe était très simple mais c'était ce qui faisait le côté chic de ce vêtement. Hisoka prit le ruban, lui aussi en soie, que Kaname avait ajouté et le mit dans ses cheveux pour les attacher. Elle prit ensuite les gants qui restaient dans la boîte ainsi que la paire d'escarpins qu'elle mit aussitôt. Prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le hall du pavillon. Elle était la dernière. Elle se dirigea vers Kaname, puis ils sortirent tous du pavillon, et montèrent dans les voitures qui les attendaient.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied dans le hall, elle sut que cette soirée allait être ennuyeuse. Elle avait déjà envie de rentrer. Elle faillit faire demi tour mais Kaname la tenait fermement à son bras, prêt à voir tout le gratin de l'aristocratie se jeter sur sa pauvre sœur. Seulement, Hisoka était loin d'être prête. Kaname dut le ressentir puisqu'il la regarda avec un regard compatissant. Compatissant ? Deux secondes plus tard, elle était encerclée d'une trentaine de personnes voire plus. Elle se sentit mal dès la première question.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes la princesse Kuran ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes tellement belle ! Vous ressemblez à votre mère.

\- Êtes-vous fiancée à votre frère ?

Cette dernière question la fit grimacer. Soudain, une puissante main la prit violemment par le bras et l'éloigna.

\- Les réponses sont pourtant simples. On s'en fout, oui, Hisoka, vu qu'elle est une Kuran c'est logique et ça ne vous regarde pas, posez la question au principal autre concerné. Maintenant bouclez la. Toi, tu viens, faut qu'on parle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de protester qu'elle se faisait déjà entraîner ailleurs. Par un homme aux cheveux argentés. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître, avec sa voix et surtout son timbre de voix. Il était donc "de garde" ? Elle remarqua qu'elle était sur le balcon.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que t'as foutu hier ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Hier dans les écuries. Il t'a pris quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai expliqué pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus. A moins que notre cher hunter soit plus troublé qu'il ne veut le faire croire ?

Elle avait à peine finit de dire sa question que le revolver du hunter était pointé sur elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais être troublé par ce genre de conneries ? Surtout par un monstre de la pire espèce comme toi ?!

Il ne vit pas la claque arriver. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à quelque chose de plus _vampirique _que son instinct de chasseur aurait pu esquiver mais pas un acte aussi féminin et ... humain ?

\- Et toi ? Tu es pourtant de mon _espèce _aussi. Tu t'auto-dévalorise ? Mon frère m'avait déjà parlé de toi et de tes caprices haineux. Tu voudrais pas grandir un peu ? Et je ne sais pas qui t'a transformé mais tous les vampires ne sont pas des salauds.

Étrangement, l'image de Takuma s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme avant de quitter le balcon.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, telle une bête de foire. Était-ce le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir été connue plus tôt ou pour s'être laisser entraîner par un Kiryû ? Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et était prête à les envoyer balader mais quelqu'un s'interposa.

\- Vous dansez ?

Akastuki Kain lui tendait la main, l'autre dans la poche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ruka qui avait l'air très captivée par son verre de champagne. Elle accepta la proposition du roux, même si elle culpabilisait un peu. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours mais il fallait être plus qu'aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le petit jeu de regards des deux jeunes gens. Ils commencèrent une danse lente, presque ennuyeuse pour la jeune vampire. Après plusieurs minutes sans un mot, elle se décida à rompre le silence, gênée par celui-ci.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, tu sais, je suis plus jeune que toi.

\- Et alors ? Votre rang reste plus élevé que le mien.

\- Je m'en moque. Tutoie-moi.

Quelle discussion passionnante vraiment. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, bien que lui demander pourquoi il l'avait invitée elle et pas Ruka la démangeait beaucoup mais elle ne se sentait pas assez proche du vampire pour lui poser. Le rythme de la musique se fit plus rapide et Kain la colla un peu plus contre lui. Hisoka rougit de cette proximité avant de se rendre compte que l'odeur qu'elle avait senti plus tôt dans sa chambre était la sienne. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et recula d'un pas.

\- C'est toi qui est rentré dans ma chambre, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Elle rêvait ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle devait rêver debout. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras et réalisa que non, elle ne dormait pas. Embarrassée, elle partit dans l'un des innombrables couloirs sombres de la villa où se déroulait le sommet. Elle trouva une pièce libre où seul un canapé trônait au milieu. Elle s'assit dessus et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'était enfuie, alors qu'au fond elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il fallait admettre que la situation était gênante, il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être pas ... Elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle avait dit à Kiryû de grandir mais elle n'était pas mieux, une vraie gamine effarouchée. Elle se mit finalement à bouder dans le canapé. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une main invisible allume les lampes aux murs. C'était donc Kain qui avait ce pouvoir ? Soudain, en voyant sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte, une image lui revint. Celle d'un petit garçon qu'était rentrer par inadvertance dans la chambre où on l'a cachait petite alors qu'un bal avait lieu dans la demeure Kuran. Le garçon était roux, si elle se souvenait bien. C'était donc lui ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas touchée si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu et ça m'intrigue.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je crois que je sais où nous nous sommes déjà vu. Chez moi, il y a longtemps, tu étais rentrer dans ma chambre.

\- C'était toi la gamine ?

Elle ne répondit pas tant la réponse semblait évidente. Elle sourit faiblement.

\- Tu étais obligé de venir me voir dormir pour essayer de te rappeler ça ?

\- Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

\- De rien. Juste que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait dans ma chambre comme ça à part mon frère.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir, il se prit une décharge qui le cloua au sol.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle est bloquée.

\- Et tu ne peux pas la débloquer ?

\- Si j'utilise mes pouvoirs, tout va brûler. En plus, je crois qu'elle est anti-vampire. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas les maîtriser. Et comment ça anti-vampire ?

\- Sûrement pour calmer ceux qui deviendraient incontrôlables lors de soirée. Pourtant, pour tes pouvoirs, Aido m'a dit que ...

\- Que rien du tout, coupa-t-elle. Je venais de boire le sang de Takuma et, je ne sais pas, ça c'est fait tout seul.

Il grogna et se releva doucement. Ils étaient condamnés à rester ici. S'ils forçaient la porte, ils allaient y passer. Si Hisoka utilisait ses pouvoirs, ils allaient y passer. Si Kain utilisait ses pouvoirs, ils y passaient aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans qu'aucun ne parle. Hisoka avait de plus en plus soif. Elle faillit se retrouner vers Kain jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix, puis deux, puis trois.

\- Hisoka ? Tu es là ?

\- Takuma ! Oui, je suis avec Kain, on est enfermé à l'intérieur. Mais ne t'approches pas ...

Il y eut une décharge puis plus rien.

\- Sérieusement, plutôt que m'emmerder, vous vous êtes pas poser la question si elle s'était barrée c'était peut-être passer un peu de _bon temps _?

\- Kiryû ! C'est bon Takuma, tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui, c'est bon merci Aido.

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- J'essaye. Reculez derrière.

La porte se matérialisa aussitôt en bloc de glace qui explosa ensuite. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'Hisoka court pour sortir, poussée par la soif. Elle percuta de plein fouet Takuma qui tomba sous le choc. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était à califourchon au dessus de lui. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était prête à mordre - de nouveau - Takuma mais quelqu'un lui fit avaler une Blood Tablet de force.

\- Maitrise toi un peu.

Son frère était à côté, embrassant la scène du regard. Une porte explosée, Kain sortant d'une pièce inconnue, un hunter près à râler sur la moindre occasion, un blondinet qui essayait de disparaître et le "meilleur", sa petite sœur dans une position compromettante au dessus de son ami.

\- On rentre, dit il simplement, en la relevant et l'emmenant avec lui.

Il n'avait posé aucune question durant le trajet, même si Hisoka avait l'impression qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il la raccompagna à sa chambre et qu'il la laissa là. Hisoka s'en sentit presque vexée.

Dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle avait été flattée, tout à l'heure, qu'ils viennent la chercher, bien que le chasseur avait l'air d'avoir traîner avec les deux blonds plutôt qu'autre chose. Ce qui lui avait fait plaisir, c'était de voir que Takuma s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle remerciait son frère d'avoir choisit quelqu'un comme lui pour la protéger. Il était si gentil et ... Elle tomba en avant dans une pile de pull qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir inconsciemment le passage entre les deux chambres. L'odeur de thé semblait encore plus présente que la dernière fois, à moins qu'elle se ressentait ainsi car elle l'avait senti de plus près ? Il était vrai que même son sang avait un arrière goût de thé à la rose. Elle s'appuya sur un pull pour se redresser et elle sentit une matière étrange en dessous de celui-ci. Elle leva le pull pour découvrir un magasine. Elle le mit à la hauteur de ses yeux avant de le relâcher avec un cri sourd. C'était un magasine érotique. Elle quitta rapidement l'armoire et la ferma à toute vitesse. Ce qu'il y avait dedans était plus que compromettant, surtout ce qu'il y avait dans la revue. Elle savait qu'avec les vampires, l'expression "l'habit ne fait pas le moine" s'appliquait très bien mais c'était encore pire pour Takuma. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle avait le pull qui cachait le magasine entre les mains. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se déshabilla rapidement et le mit. Peut-être était-ce pour se rappeler de l'image de prince charmant grâce à l'odeur du pull et non du pervers caché. En tout cas, il était trois fois trop grand pour elle ... Elle se mit donc sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Il la rejoignit dans le lit et commença à l'embrasser doucement de le cou puis passa ses mains sous son pull où il vint cajoler sa poitrine sous ses doigts habiles. Elle gémit faiblement, ce qui le poussa à retirer le pull pour permettre à sa langue de venir jouer avec les deux monts grenat exposés à ses yeux. Elle ne tenait plus, mais était trop timide pour oser entreprendre quelque chose à son tour. Sous le plaisir, elle se mordit la main. Un peu trop fort peut-être puisque quelques goûtes perlèrent de la morsure. Il releva la tête et mit le sang à ses lèvres, pour la mordre à son tour en la regardant dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir de tels nuances sombres dans ses beaux yeux verts. Après s'être rassasié, il l'embrassa chastement, puis passionnément avant de la mordre au cou et de se poster à son entrée interdite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la pénétra, qu'elle se réveilla, en sueur et seule. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud pour une vampire. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et maudit son protecteur, le pull de ce dernier et surtout ses magasines qui lui faisaient faire des rêves peu conventionnels pour une jeune fille. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche froide qui la réveilla. Elle ne fit que se toucher le cou, ayant encore l'impression d'avoir ses lèvres sur sa peau alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Par précaution, elle regarda tout de même dans le miroir si elle n'avait pas de traces de morsures. Elle fut presque déçue de voir qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle soupira et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle terminait d'enfiler son uniforme lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Hisoka ? Kaname veut te voir, le plus vite possible m'a-t-il dit.

\- D'accord Takuma, j'arrive.

Elle n'eut pas eu de réponse, signe qu'il était sûrement déjà parti. En ouvrant la porte, elle sursauta quand elle vit qu'il était de l'autre côté. Et c'était ce moment précis que choisit son cerveau pour lui rappeler son rêve. Elle rougit violemment et courut à moitié jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Elle n'eut pas le droit à un bonjour, juste un regard surpris.

\- Tu as dormi avec Takuma ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Son odeur est encore plus présente sur toi que la tienne. Alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu te doutes qu'il t'aurait demander avant s'il voulait toucher à ta petite sœur. Pour l'odeur, je dirais que ça doit être à cause du passage entre nos deux chambres que tu as dû installé.

\- Menteuse.

\- ...

\- Et cette nuit ? Tu expliques ça comment ?

\- J'ai eu besoin de m'isoler, Kain m'a juste rejoint par inquiétude, on s'est fait enfermé par une porte neutralisante, et Takuma, Aido et le hunter nous ont cherché. C'est tout.

\- Évidemment. Et le fait que tu ais failli mordre l'un d'entre eux ?

\- J'avais soif. Tu m'interdis les Blood Tablets et il faut tout de même que je me nourrisse.

\- ... Tu aurais dû venir me voir, dit-il après un moment.

\- Alors que j'étais enfermée ? Je ne passe pas encore à travers les murs.

\- Et bien, contrôle toi mieux que ça. Si quelqu'un avait été mordu, tous les invités auraient été intenables. A tel point qu'il aurait fallu plus que les quelques pièces neutralisantes, comme tu dis, pour les calmer et qu'il aurait été fort à parier que tous les hunters présents ne se seraient pas gênés pour tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ! Tu réfléchis parfois ? Tu aurais dû rester à la maison, tu aurais causé moins de problèmes là-bas.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu aurais dû m'emmener voir le monde bien plus tôt ! J'aurais pu contrôler et ma soif et mes pouvoirs ! Là, je ne peux rien faire. A cause de toi ! J'aurais dû m'enfuir dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion. Maintenant, me voilà materner par un connard tel que toi.

Les vitres se brisèrent instantanément. Hisoka choisit de partir à ce moment. Elle courut loin de son frère et du pavillon où elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle s'installa sur un banc, tout au fond du jardin du directeur. Elle s'allongea et se recroquevilla contre elle même. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant quelques larmes venir. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit une présence non loin. Effectivement, Aido se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

\- Kaname a fait explosé toutes les fenêtres du pavillon, lui dit il simplement.

\- Je sais ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ai traité de connard.

\- Hein ?

\- Et lui m'a clairement dit que je ne servais à rien, que j'étais juste un aimant à problèmes.

\- Tu ne pleures pas hein ?

\- *reniflement*

A son grand étonnement, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Telle une enfant.

\- On est bien d'accord que c'est parce que j'ai horreur de voir les filles pleurer ?

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse et resta un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à l'heure de début de cours en fait.

En rentrant dans la salle de classe, elle vit que les élèves la regardaient comme une bête de foire. _C'est sûr qu'après l'odeur de Takuma, je dois sentir aussi celle d'Aido maintenant_, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de Takuma, qui lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Seul le fait que son crayon se désintégrait peu à peu trahissait le possible énervement du blond. Hisoka décida de ne pas y faire attention plus que ça et porta son attention vers la fenêtre et son paysage qu'elle cachait. De toute façon, les cours étaient ennuyeux, laborieux, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, elle sortit de la salle, suivit par Takuma qui se mit à marcher devant elle. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le cours. Elle s'en sentit étrangement responsable. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'éternel ruban qui ornait ses cheveux.

\- Takuma ...

Il se retourna, seulement, son ruban en avait décidé autrement. Il lui glissa des doigts et s'envola. Hisoka essaya vainement de le récupérer mais elle tomba -encore- sur Takuma. Et sa bouche rencontra malencontreusement la sienne. Elle se recula légèrement mais il la ré-embrassa aussitôt. Un baiser chaste, doux et presque similaire à celui dans son rêve, le côté "désir" en moins. Elle se laissa complétement aller à cette étreinte.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle, ils ne remarquèrent pas le presque gel autour d'eux ni un autre blond qui observait la scène, avec dans ses poings serrés le ruban d'Hisoka.


End file.
